


Stop! That Tickles!

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	Stop! That Tickles!

“Harry, you haven’t shaved!” you noted as your boyfriend dropped the bags of groceries in the entrance of your flat, preferring to hold you instead.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, so excited at seeing him for the first time in a week. Work had kept him away, as it often did, but at least this time, Harry hadn’t been in total blackout. You had received phone calls wishing you goodnight and even the occasional text message letting you know how much he missed you. You weren’t sure where he had been. You weren’t often allowed to know. But you suspected this time he hadn’t actually been away, just up at the Kingsman estate given all the regular contact you had.

Harry laughed as he pulled you further into him, pressing his forehead to yours. “It has only been a day without a shave, darling. Nothing to be alarmed about.”

You pulled a hand down from his neck to brush at the faint stubble on his chin and cheeks. The hair was surprisingly soft and delicate considering Harry was always clean-shaven. You couldn’t stop stroking it, causing Harry to laugh even more against your lips. “Enjoying yourself, there, love?” he asked.

“Sort of,” you said, pulling away so you could see his face. Harry was smiling softly and tilting his chin into your fingers as you caressed. “It is not very you, though. I thought proper gentlemen keep clean faces. Or is that not the rule anymore?” You gave your boyfriend a smirk.

Harry placed a quick peck on your lips before picking up the grocery bags again and moving them to the kitchen. You followed quickly behind, prepared to help unload.

“How does primavera sound for dinner tonight?” Harry asked as he placed some summer squash in the crisper drawer in your refrigerator.

You began passing Harry items from the bag in front. “You have to answer my questions before I’ll answer yours,” you said, holding the juice between the two of you so he would meet your eyes.

“Truthfully?” Harry asked, taking the juice and closing the refrigerator before turning to you.

“I would hope you always tell me the truth, my love.”

Harry stepped over the remaining bags and took you again in his arms. “I just really missed you and didn’t want to waste the time this morning when I could instead be here with you. What can I say? You make me want to break a few rules every now and then.” His voice was strong and certain, finishing the last word with a firm kiss to your lips.

When he pulled away, he looked over your head at nothing in particular. “Besides,” he added, “I figured if we get married, you’ll need to get used to the sight of a slightly more disheveled me.” He turned back to meet your eyes, as though seeking an answer to an unspoken question.

Your face slowly pulled into a smile, your chest swelling with emotions. “You want to marry me?” you asked breathlessly.

Harry returned your soft expression. “Some day, yes, if that is a thing you’d enjoy. I would at least like us to start discussing it.”

You reached up to brush your hands against his stubble once again. “I would love that. Truly.”

He laughed again at your persistent strokes of his face, “You really love this, don’t you.”

“It is just so soft,” you said, grabbing at the skin of his jaw with a little more force.

Harry couldn’t repress the growl at your attentions. He leaned his face down and began nuzzling into your neck, showering your soft sensitive skin with kisses.

The hairs were catching on your flesh in lovely, yet torturous ways. Your hands came down on his shoulders, swatting and fighting him away, as you leaned back into the counter. “Harry! Stop! That tickles!,” you shrieked at him as he continued his assault of your neck.

Harry smiled as he moved to your collarbone, sliding your top out of the way to do so. “I am beginning to see the appeal of facial hair,” he muttered as he rubbed his chin into the sensitive skin at the tops of your breasts.

You sighed out his name without a thought, completely lost in the attention. You loved this man, how he could make you feel like a sensual goddess and a carefree child simultaneously. You would never get enough of his affection. The lightest brush of his hand to the most intimate and heated kiss, everything felt special and exciting still. If marriage was what he wanted, then marriage would be the most amazing journey.

“I love you,” you whispered down to the man who was slowly stripping you of your blouse.

Harry looked up at you and with a smile stood properly again. His hands came down under your thighs and pulled your legs around his waist. “And I love you,” he said, lifting you up and beginning to carry you out of the kitchen, returning his attentions to your jaw and neck as he did so.

“Harry, the groceries!” you warned, looking over his shoulder at the milk still on the floor. It was bound to be too warm by the time you returned to them after whatever wonderful activities Harry had in mind.

“Leave them,” he said, hoisting you up a little higher to get your more comfortable. “There are more important things at the moment,” he added with finality.

You tightened your grip around his neck and giggled at the gentle rub of his chin against your shoulder as he carried you off to your bedroom.


End file.
